Fullmetal Flame and Fluff
by Arika-of-the-Demons
Summary: [First called February 3rd] [yaoi] [Royxed] just another collection of fluffy oneshots of fluffyness!
1. February Third

A/N: Weeeell I've loved the RoyxEd pairing for quite some time now, and I have yet to attempt at writing my own story on this lovely couple. Now since I'm a lazy ass and I'm still in school, I won't be able to make an actual full length story (one day one day…) soooo I'll do the ever so popular oneshot later turned collection idea! (How original of me…)

This is my first try so be gentle with me! Critique is welcomed in open arms since I always am up for advice but please no flaming! My weak lil heart can't take it sniffle!

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist do you guys REALLY think it would be allowed to be aired on cable? coughpervertedmindcough

For you who don't know Edwards birthday is February third (in the anime at least). And don't question how Roy is getting all these flowers in winter….he just IS okay! Maybe he transmuted them or something!

Warning: Shonen-ai/yaoi, boy love, Roy and Ed making hot sweet love to each other (okay not really…they do that after the fic ends…keh keh keh). If you don't like don't read. Large amounts of fluff cuz I have no angst ability…

February Third

A single ray of sunlight found its way into the dark bedroom, landing on a ruffled pile of blonde hair known as Fullmetal. A low groan made its way from the petite alchemist as he curled himself into a tighter ball on the soft bed, a flesh hand groping its way across the covers, searching for the source of warmth of his lover, only to come to a small empty indent in his bed where the dark-haired man should be. With a frustrated growl, golden eyes blinked opened to search for the missing lover. With a lover still no where in sight Ed begrudgingly sat up, cursing at the annoying ray of sunlight that found its way directly into matching golden eyes.

"Roy?" Ed said in a low voice, still heaving from sleep and rubbing an eye with a flesh hand. A muddled mind could not work out why his lover was not present today of all days. Edward let his eyes scan the room and let out a small gasp when they landed on the bedside table.

A delicate red vase, filled with violets, soft purple primroses and a single stripped carnation. Next to it lay and simple folded sheet of paper with the name 'Edward' written in familiar scrawled handwriting. A smile graced supple lips as a metal hand reached for the sheet.

_Dear_ _Shrimp,_

A growl from Edward.

_Happy Birthday. Hawkeye called me in for work, so I won't be home until late. Don't worry short-stuff; I've left you something to keep you entertained._

_Violets and Primrose: Born in February._

_Stripped Carnation: Sorry I can't be with you._

_Love,_

_The Bastard. _

A tired sigh left Edward's lips. Of course Roy had work. Which each rank he rose to, the longer hours he had at HQ. Ed never minded it on most days, as he would almost always be working by his side, but today was supposed to be their day, with Al off in Risembol to finally ask Winry 'the big question', it would be just him and Roy, a day without work or research, a day for them to be just like any other couple with a relaxing day at home.

"Damn Hawkeye." He muttered under his breath as he slid out of bed, reaching for a pair of boxers that had been discarded in last night's…activities. Grumbling his way to the bathroom Edward contemplated ways of revenge on the woman for ruining his day. Reaching said bathroom Edward, with mind still muddled from sleep, reached blindly for his toothbrush, to rid his mouth of the taste of morning breath, only to find a perfect white camellia in place of his worn toothbrush. Picking up the delicate flower, he turned his head to see written in bright red lipstick (which he would have to question Roy later about how and why he owned lipstick) a quick message to make the younger boy blush.

_White Camellia: You're Adorable. _

The blonde smirked at the sight of red lip marks at the bottom of the mirror surrounding the name of his lover. Lifting the flower to his nose he breathed in its sweet sent, before setting it down to find his toothbrush. After his morning breath was successfully replaced by minty freshness Edward left his bathroom, camellia in hand, and placed it into his birthday vase before heading downstairs for that nectar from the gods commonly known as coffee.

Having reached the kitchen Edward couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Laid out across the table was a, still hot, breakfast made of waffles, bacon, eggs, and of course coffee. Sitting in the middle of it all, was a tall clear vase holding a single white lily. A giggle-which Edward would deny ever happened-escaped him as he couldn't help but feel spoiled at such treatment. Walking over to the table he quickly grabbed his short letter from Roy.

_Dear Shorty,_

_White Lily: Youth and Beauty._

_The Bastard._

A bright blush found its way on Edward's cheeks, as he quickly set down the letter in a huff and began eating in a flustered manner. He grumbled to noone about how Roy was treating him like a girl, yet if you looked close enough you could see the small smile that would twitch onto his lips whenever he looked at the majestic flower.

Finishing his meal, Ed wondered what he could do next and if Roy had left any other surprises for him. With another sigh, Edward made his way into the living room, where he had last left his newest book. Plopping down on the well worn in couch he reached for the book opening it up to his marked page. Out of the page dropped down a freshly pressed pink camellia and a folded piece of paper and nothing could hold back the grin that broke out onto Edward's face.

_Pink Camellia: Longing for you._

The flush made itself known once again on the flustered Elric as he jumped up suddenly deciding the library would be a better placed to read, where Mustang's presence wouldn't feel as heavy. Rushing up the stairs Edward headed towards his sanctuary in hopes that he could loose himself in his books until his Roy would come home. Of course he should have known better, Roy knew his thoughts better then anyone, so of course he knew Edward would head towards the library when he got flustered, and of course he would be one step ahead of the blonde, so of course Edward shouldn't have been surprised at the sight before him, but of course this was Edward, who couldn't think quite clearly when flustered, so of course he couldn't hold in a gasp of amassment when he opened the library door.

Before his eyes could register anything, Edward was engulfed in and overpowering sent of the blossoms. The where everywhere, the pure white flowers, covering the floor in a soft carpet, laying across the bookshelves next to softly burning candles, nestled on top of research notes that littered the tables. Edward slowly walked into the library turned garden in a stunned awe carefully minding not to crush the delicate flowers that lined the path to one of the tables. There laid two red colored envelopes, standing out against the pure white of the flowers and soft green of the shinny leaves. Across one read in that scrawled hand writing, "Read first." Raising a finely arched eyebrow the elder Elric opened the crimson note, golden eyes quickly scanning the text.

_Edward_

_I hope this helps make up for me missing your big day._

_White Carnation: Sweet and Lovely, (when you sleep in my arms) _

_White Chrysanthemum: Truth (what you showed me)_

_White Rose: Innocence (what you gave up to save the one you loved) Purity (what you gave to me)_

_Gardenia: Secret love (even though it's not a secret anymore.)_

_Dogwood: Love undiminished by adversity (because our love survived ever adversity life managed to throw at us)_

_I love you._

Edward felt tears prickle at the edge of his eyes, but he blinked them away. He was Edward, he would not cry for sap-heart wrenching, loving, perfect-No dammit don't cry! Eyes blurred with liquid that was NOT tears, Edward could make out a small array drawn on the bottom of the note. Ed smiled for what felt like the hundredth time that day, before wiping away the not-tears, his hands lightly touched the circle feeling the warmth of the reaction as the paper changed form under his fingers. Shifted into a now familiar camellia, this time a startling bright red.

Not-tears flowed down tanned cheeks as he picked up the second note, a single sentences written carefully across the white paper.

_Red Camellia-You are the flame of my heart._

Oh, screw it, they were tears running down his face, and a smile that made his cheeks hurt. God damn stupid Roy, for being too sweet for his own good when he tried. Now he had to wait in an empty home all day thinking thoughts of his lover like a love struck schoolgirl.

Or would he? A smirk to make Roy proud squirmed its way onto Edward's plump lips. He quickly stood, having only a few hours before his love entered back through his door.

Roy sighed as he walked up to his house, tired from a grueling day as general. The thought of his _short_-tempered blonde with his little presents made him slip an honest smile onto his lips. Opening the door, though, it was Roy's turn to be shocked for the day.

Red rose petals lined the floor. Roy didn't need a note to know their meaning of love and passion. The petals made a trail that headed towards the stairs, causing Roy to make his trademark smirk as he followed them. Resting at the floor in front of their bedroom door laid a single red carnation on top of a white sheet of paper. Roy's smirk grew as he bent down to grab the note from his love.

_Red carnation: My heart aches for you_

The smirk turned into a grin as he opened the door to find his love sitting cross legged on their bed, in one of Roy's oversized button up shirt. Lying on his lap was a small yellow flower. He smiled that smile that was simply Edward, as he gestured for his lover to come over. Roy did as he was told sitting next to his golden haired youth and was handed the flower along with his note.

_Jonquil: Affection Returned, Desire, Love me._

A devious smile took Roy as he turned to his love, coal eyes burning with both love and lust. Catching his lover's chin he brought the boy close to him, a breath space apart. "Happy birthday, love." He whispered before capturing the tempting lips before him and pushing him back onto the bed. The single Jonquil falling, forgotten on the floor.

END!

Be honest, how shitty of a story was that? This may stay a one shot or could turn into a collection depending on if I get inspiration or not. Feel free to give me ideas!


	2. Penguins

A/N: I'm baaaaack! With another horribly written oneshot! (ph34r me…)

I would like to thank Danielle for the great idea and wikipedia for the best fact of all time… (Omfg it spoke to me!)

Disclaimer: Have you seen Roy screw Ed against a wall in FMA yet? No? Then I don't own it…. I also do not own the book "And Tango makes Three" but I MUST find it and read it because it sounds GREAT!

Warning: Yaoi/shonen-ai. Odd facts about penguins! Not quite to the level of fluff as my last one (only so much sap in a day.)

Oh, and this is before Roy and Ed have 'come out' I guess and its kinda AU (since the penguins Roy and Silo are real…and zoos…) and Ed is 18 which makes Roy 30 something…and a lot shorter then the first…more drabble type then oneshot…

Penguins

It wasn't often that Roy and Ed managed to get out. It wasn't 'fit' for the two to be seen together that wasn't work related. Their relationship was mostly sly flirting around the office, and the not-so-quiet nights at home. So few people knew about them, even though it had almost been two years since they got together. Naturally restored Al knew, and now lived across the street for them, with his soon-to-be wife, Winry and their newly opened automail shop. Roy's subordinates knew, even before they decided to tell them, due to Ed being quite…loud during certain…activities done on Roy's desk. Needless to say, they were all supportive of the odd couple, but still could do little to allow the two to feel accepted in society.

So that is why Edward Elric and Roy Mustang, two of the military's greatest alchemists, where having a date-disguised in dark sunglasses and all-at the local zoo. Ah yes, the local zoo, where no one would recognize the two distinguished figures, where they didn't have to worry about holding each other's hands loosely, where Edward would run up like the kid he never got to be to each exhibit reading off the facts about each animal from the zoo pamphlet.

Roy loved seeing Ed this way, laughing and pulling at his hand to the next display, eating ice-cream in the warm sun while watching the children run by, absorbing the knowledge of each animal like a sponge. It was so rare to see the elder Elric out in public with his guard down and acting like the youth he was supposed to be.

Edward loved getting to see Roy here as well, so relaxed somewhere other then home. Laughing at the silly antics of the children surrounding them, getting that soft look in his eyes he only got when he thought Ed wasn't looking, shoulders in a slight slouch instead of his military perfect stance. Yes they loved places such as these, where they could forget about the obstacles that lined their path and concentrate on being a couple for a day.

"Roy, look! Penguins!" Ed laughed, dragging his lover towards the large glass window pinning his face against it. Roy couldn't help but hold back a laugh at the sight of his young lover acting like the small children next to him. Edward grabbed the pamphlet on penguins next to the window and promptly turned to Roy reading out the penguin facts. As normal, Roy tuned out the small ones rambling, preferring to merely watch Edward's enthusiastic and joy filled face instead. He did notice however when his love's sweet voice stopped abruptly and a flattering blush graced his features. A smirk formed on Edward's lips that cause Roy to split between being proud of Ed's mastering his devious smirk, and terrified at the fact it was directed at him

"Oh Roy, it would appear that you have been cheating on me." The younger said in a teasing tone, causing Roy's eyes to widen slightly and raise a perfect eyebrow. Edward's smirk stayed in place as he handed Roy the pamphlet and pointed to a rather interesting section.

**Male Bonding Behavior.**

_It has been recorded that same sex mates have been formed in the penguin family. The most famous of these couples being Roy and Silo. A male pair of Chinstrap Penguins who successfully hatched a donor egg and raised their daughter Tango. They are the heroes of the children's book, "And Tango Makes Three."_

Roy stopped reading and raised his head to look at the, still smirking, blonde. Both of them stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before a small chuckle left Roy's lips, the chuckle growing into his deep thunderous laugh causing Ed to join in with him. Anyone else walking by, quickly turned the other direction at the sight of two grown males laughing as hard as they could, penguin pamphlet still clutched in one hand.

Ah yes. Roy and Edward loved the zoo.

_END_

I did not make that up! Roy and Silo are two real penguins at the New York zoo and they did 'adopt' and raised a daughter named Tango. There is a real children's book called "And Tango Makes Three," and it is now one of my life goals to find it and read it….o god isn't I amazing what you find on wikipedia?


	3. Perfection

A/N: omg I feel loved! People are actually enjoying these fics! Reviews make me warm and fuzzy inside! O and I must say gay penguins make my world go round…

I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE! Gaaaah I wanted to update at least once a week but my computer has been on the fritz lately so I don't know when it will work or not…plus my finals are coming up (so much studying o.O) aaaaand my hero Professor Diamond (if you are into evolutionary biology he is basically the modern day Darwin…) actually came here to give public lectures! So I HAD to go to all of them, and that cut into my writing time…. I'm sorry!

Warning: Yaoi RoyxEd FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFFY FLUFF! Also AlxWinry yeah I guess some people don't like that couple but I think its really cute and Al needs someone and I really like Winry and I just think they are a cute couple so there! And a liiiil attempt at some angst but for the most part it's happy, cuz I'm happy, cuz I passed all my mock exams (now I just have to worry about the finals…) so I'm happy, happy, happy!

…..I'm not crazy…..

Really….

ahem ooookay! This is Roy and Ed's story of how they got together….kinda told from Roy's mind even if it is in third person….yeah it's just kinda a jumble of memories…And this is NOT BASED ON HOW THE SERIES ENDS! I guess Dante and all that happened…but naturally they got Al back with out Ed going away…but Ed still has automail cuz I say so and what I say goes because I am all powerful PH34R /\/\3! ahem Once again…not crazy…also Roy is living in Central….where is he living at the end of the show? I forget it's been a while since I've seen it…o well he lives in Central so there…

Disclaimer: I do not own…though I DO own an Edward key chain, AND Fullmetal t-shirt AND the first DVD…

For those who can't figure it out when it goes into _italic _it is a direct memory from Roy's past everything else is a third-person-narrative that flips from Roy in the now and Roy's past….yeeeeah…I think it's pretty easy to follow ….i hope….

Perfection 

Roy Mustang sighed into the mop of damp blonde hair taking in the sent that was indescribably _Edward. **His**_ Edward, he had waited so long for this pure creature that now slept next to him for all these years. The thought still amazed him, no matter how many times he had made love to the golden-haired cherubim beneath him. It was beyond words to describe the feelings that coursed through his veins since the day Edward came home.

Roy sighed in memory, as the younger curled his way into his arms drifting into a dreamless sleep.

There were so many odds against them. Edward was young, too young, to rest of the world, to Roy's superiors, and getting caught would mean the end of Roy's dream. But for those who knew him could see that he had long since given up on any form of a childhood. Edward had seen more then any human should ever have to see, and had perfected a mask for his pain by throwing himself into an inhuman goal and not allowing anything to get in the way.

His focus was terrifying sometimes, but nothing compared to the times over the years that his mask would slip and you would see the pain he hid every day. Yet it was an even greater torture to the few who knew him best, having to watch the slips themselves age, from a frightened boy who didn't know what to do, to a man with a horrifying wisdom and knowledge of how the world in reality worked.

No, no one could call Edward a 'boy' since age was not truly measured by ones years, but rather the amount of pain they have seen and how well they managed to survive it. On such a scale Edward was older then Mustang himself, who had also seen his share of pain and grief in his few years on this twisted planet.

It had been when Edward was a mere fifteen year old 'boy' that Roy had confessed to him, though confessed was not quite the correct term. There had always been _something_ between them, an indescribable line between acquaintances, friends, and something _more. _Roy was just the first one to act on it, and by act we mean pin up against wall and ravishing said boy.

Yet despite the boy's returned affection for the elder nothing in their lives would be that simple.

_"We can't…it's not fair…Al." _Of course it wasn't fair. In Edward's mind he had one single goal, and that was his brother. A brother couldn't feel the hot touch of a lover on his skin, so naturally Edward blocked the feeling himself, truly believing he had no right for happiness as long as his brother stayed in his steel prison.

They made a promise though, that when Al was back, Edward would have a new goal. To work and live along side Roy and help _his_ goal come true, and with someone as stubborn as Edward working by his side Roy knew his dream of Fuhrer would no doubt become reality.

So Roy Mustang…waited.

And waited.

And waited patiently everyday, watching Edward return from futile mission after futile mission, with that sad smile on his face with a subtle shake of his head.

_"Not yet." He whispered as they passed each other in the lonely hall._

That's how it always was, just a simple "not yet," from his beloved. They didn't talk much other wise, to risky, to tempting to be close to one another without being close enough. Even Alphonse grew suspicious of their odd behavior and confronted Roy about it one cold October day.

_"Roy!" _

Roy told him everything, it was impossible to lie to the boy.

_"Please…please don't tell Ed, he was just trying to protect you." _

Alphonse never said anything, just nodded silently and walked home, more determined then ever to allow his brother to live the life he deserved.

Three months later Ed came home with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on the youth before. Even Hawkeye had put down her work at the sight of the blonde walk through the door, hardly able to contain his laughter.

_"Guys, I want you all to meet someone." Edward said gleefully as he stood next to the office door, hand on handle, ready to present the mysterious figure behind it. Roy stood from his desk, hope obvious in his normally apathetic eyes._

_"Edward…?" His tone causing Edwards grin to widen even more as he nodded and opened the door._

_"Alphonse Elric." A silence enveloped the room at the sight of the brown haired youth that carried the essence they all knew even while imprisoned in armour. For what seemed to be eternity the room was caught in a disbelief silence, until all at once a cheer broke out and there was a rush of people towards Al. Congratulations, hugs, and even a surprising amount of tears were shown to the brothers as Al gleefully touched everyone's face, still unused to the feeling of contact with someone's skin. All was joyous until Havoc reached for Edward's hand expecting it to be renewed flesh, only to be met with the coldness of automail. Al gave a sad smile as Edward waved him off._

_"We only had one trade." He explained, and out of the corner of his vision he caught Roy's eyes, who made a subtle gesture to the door. Al was still stuck in the crowd excitedly answering questions, but Ed just managed to capture his attention for a moment mouthing to him "Roy" before quickly following the colonel out the door. Alphonse's smile only brightened at the sight of his brother trailing after his love and turned back to the bombardment of questions coming his way._

Roy chuckled into his blonde's hair at the memory. They had barely gotten to an abandoned hallway before they were a fury of desperate kisses and touches they had deprived themselves of for so long. They would have made love in that very hallway if it hadn't been for the echo of footsteps not to far away that scared them enough to escape to Roy's car and speeding towards his house.

There had been perfection, with love making, playful bickering, conversation, dinner in front of the fireplace not bothering to put on clothes, preferring the comfortable warmth of each other's bare skin and the feathered down comforter. They stayed in their world well into the next morning when Roy had to go back to the evils of paperwork and Edward decided to go find his brother. They kissed again at the door and made plans for dinner that evening at a secluded restaurant where they wouldn't be noticed.

Roy had gone off to work with a skip in his step that almost frightened his subordinates, who had even greater reasons to suspect their colonel was replaced by an evil alien when he completed all of his paperwork- on time! (a/n: dun dun DUN!) He hummed and smiled while signing his names more times then he could count, but he didn't care because he had a date with Edward tonight, just the thought made him want to sing, though-and his subordinates thanked any god out there-he did not act on this whim.

The moment he signed his last paper he was out the door before it even had a chance to register with his co-workers. He would go see Edward early-who still should have been in his dorm with the books he checked out of the library. He started towards the dorms whistling a little tune that earned him a number of odd stares on the way there.

Standing outside of the boy's door he was greeted by the fleshy Al, the sight filling him with a warm feeling.

_"Ah, Colonel! Are you here to see Brother?" _He had asked in that naïve voice that alluded from the wisdom he truly held. A nod from the older male had him being led into the small room, with his small lover just how he suspected him to be. Just sitting on the warn in bed of the dorm with his nose in a book with note papers with half legible scribbles decorating their dull colour.

_"Bastard? What are you doing here?" Edward asked in a playful tone._

_"I finished my work and thought I would drop on by." Roy answered with a playful shrug._

_"YOU! Finishing paperwork on time? Impossible! The world must really be ending!" Edward said in mock terror. "But seriously why are you here?" He asked clearly thinking Roy was joking._

_"You wound my pride, Fullmetal! Here I come with all my best intentions and you accuse me of being a liar!" Roy said in mock pain clutching his heart. "What _small _thinking of you Edward."_

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THE GREY MATTER OF YOUR MIND COULD SQUASH ME!" Edward shouted, arms swaying about dangerously and a deep growl coming from his throat._

_"Why Edward! There you go, accusing me of such horrible things again!" Mustang sighed, shaking his head, while walking over to a still flushed Edward and put a hand on his petite shoulder. "Now I may just have the right to not take you to dinner tonight!" He said in a serious tone, causing Edward to huff. _

_Al, being the peace maker he is, had stepped in by this point. "Now Colonel what are you really here for?" Making it Mustang's turn to huff in annoyance._

_"I already told you, I finished my paperwork early and thought I would drop by! Why won't you two believe me?" Edward and Alphonse stared at each other before turning to the dark-haired man before them. _

Roy laughed again as his love shifted in his sleep. It had taken him nearly twenty minutes to convince the two that he was indeed telling the truth. After both boys had gotten over the shock of Roy and his new found ability to not be a completely lazy and apathetic ass (to quote Edward), Roy finally noticed the suitcases lining the two's beds.

_"Are you going somewhere?" Roy asked with concern. Why wouldn't Edward tell him if he was leaving?_

Edward had laughed and replied that they wouldn't be leaving for a while, but after a few days they would be heading to Risembol.

_"We haven't seen Winry or Auntie since we got Al back; we have to make a visit." Edward suddenly started staring at the floor, his golden bangs hiding his eyes and the starting of a blush. "And I-we were wondering if um, you could come with us." His blush grew with every word. Roy gasped; the last time he went to Risembol was to confess to Winry that he was the murder of her parents, how could he ever return? Edward seemed to sense Roy's feelings. "I mean, Winry is our sister, and I know she's forgiven you as much as she can, and, well, I would like her blessing and um…" Edward trailed off and Roy sighed in defeat. _

_"Alright Edward, but you have to warn her ahead of time that I'm coming." _

It was three days later when they headed out for the country town and Roy was almost as nervous as the time he went to confess to Winry, but then again who could blame him? He was going to ask for the blessing of a girl that had been the daughter of the couple he had been forced to kill. Yet Edward still hadn't given him the whole story of this trip quite yet.

_"Roy, can I talk to you?" The older of the two brothers asked after they had been on the train for almost a day._

_"Of course, love." Roy replied standing and following the small blonde down the tight corridor. When they reached the back of the train Roy sat on one of the hard benches to watch the scenery go by. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked, patting the spot next to him for Ed to sit down. _

_"Well," Edward sighed, "where to start?" He ran a nervous hand through his golden locks. "You see, Al really like Winry and…and…" He sighed again not quite knowing how to go on and Roy placed a comforting hand on the smaller's shoulder. "When…when we get to Risembol he's going…going to ask her to…marry him."_

Edward shifted next to him in the bed causing Roy to snap out of his daze. A small smile found its way onto his lips as the blonde moved closer and wrapped a flesh arm over him, nuzzling in closer into his chest. Roy sighed at the memory; it wasn't that Edward didn't want Al to settle down, quite the contrary really. He was ecstatic at the idea of his little brother and Winry finally getting together, but there was a small problem because of it. The two brother's had never been separated once over their eventful lives, yet if Alphonse married his love he would naturally stay in Risembol with her, and Edward would stay by his lover's side back in Central helping him achieve his dream. What a terrifying thought for the two boys, and it left Edward confused, there was no way he could ever leave his beloved brother, but he couldn't leave the man he had been waiting for either, yet he also couldn't stop his brother from perusing his happiness as well. For one of the few times in his life, Edward honestly did not know what to do and he had begged Roy, in that subtle way of his, to make the decision for him, but naturally it was something Mustang could never decide for he had no right to separate the two brothers that loved each other so dearly. The tension had hung thick in the air for the entire train ride, none knowing what to do, all waiting for someone else to stop the train and give them an answer.

Winry and Pinako took the news of Edward and Roy surprisingly well. Pinako had chuckled and made some sly comment at Edward's effeminacy causing a shouting match between the two, while Winry remained quiet. It wasn't until later that Edward talked to her in private that she came up to Roy with a smile on her face.

_"I don't know if I forgive you yet but I have never seen Edward as happy as he is with you, for that I will tolerate this. You have my blessing."_

No one but Al and Winry themselves knew quite how Alphonse proposed. Edward was out some where doing god knows what, while Roy was busy sitting in front of Trisha Elric's grave. He decided that she deserved a long talk. Mustang had told her everything, just rambling about his childhood, how he became a state alchemist, the Ishbal War, the Rockbells, his dreams…how he met Ed, how he feel in love with Ed, how Ed became his. He talked for what seemed like hours and his throat had become dry.

_"So, now you know Mrs. Elric." He sighed not knowing what else to say. The sun had started its descent showing he had been here for a good chunk of the day. He groaned as he stood, knees creaking, and dusted himself starting his own descent towards the house. Suddenly he felt a blast of weight from his side hit him at full force sending him flying down the hill, when he hit the bottom he felt the weight still on top of him. Looking up he saw a mass of blonde and gold staring down at him._

_"Edward? What are you doing?" Roy managed to groan out with the hyperactive blonde on top of him. His eyes began to focus and he could make out the large grin on his young lover's face._

_"Bastard! Guess what!" His cheeks were flushed in excitement and his eyes held that child like joy so rarely found in those deep gems. "Alphonse proposed!" His enthusiasm for the very thing they all had been dreading confused Roy._

_"But…?" His protested was cut short._

_"And Winry is moving to Central!" _

_"What?"_

_"Yeah! She figured out a way so Al and I don't have to be separated! Al and her are going to open up an automail shop in Central!" The news finally sank into Roy and a grin to match Edward's formed on his face. _

Another chuckle escaped Roy's lips, causing Ed to shift in his sleep yet again. Turns out Alphonse and Winry managed to find a house just down the street from Roy's, it was perfect. On all official forms Edward still lived with his brother and his loving wife, while in actuality he slept and ate at Roy's home. On days that Edward didn't have to come in for work he would go over to Al's and go over their research. Winry and Al came over for dinner at least once a week as did Roy and Ed, except for the times that Winry would go visit old Pinako and see that she was doing well.

Their wedding had been beautiful, and had taken place in Risembol on the ashes of the brother's old home; a smaller reception was held later as a secret wedding for Roy and Edward, nothing official of course, just close friends and was merely symbolic. Al and Winry went on a month long honeymoon while Roy and Edward had enjoyed their time at home, not being able to risk a real vacation in case of anyone getting suspicious. Still they managed to through a quiet celebration party at the office with all of Roy's subordinates present.

Almost nine months to the day of Al and Winry's wedding was their first daughter born. Naturally a number of jokes arose from this, but almost no one had ever seen Edward as ecstatic as he was when he heard he was an uncle. Since then Winry had a pair of twins, both little boys with golden eyes a devilishly clever, only four years old and pulling all sorts of pranks. Edward loved being an uncle and was already teaching the daughter, Trisha, how to do alchemy and couldn't wait to teach the twins-despite their parents' nervousness at the thought of the pranksters getting their hands on something like alchemy.

A contempt hum left Roy's lips causing Edward to once again stir in his sleep.

"Mmm, Roy?" Asked a sleep heavy voice.

"Yes, love?"

"Go to sleep."

Roy chuckled, taking the younger's advice, curling up next to his warmth and taking in a deep content breath.

As long as they were together _this_ would be Roy's perfection.

End

WOOT! That took me a while….sigh at its still shit….

Le sigh….

Okay I'm not normally one to ask for reviews but they do make me happy, and they don't even have to be happy reviews! If there is something you don't like about my writing tell me! In a constructive form at least, and I'll try to fix it, I love hearing writing advice because it really does help me become a better writer so please if you have some constructive criticism please, PLEASE tell me! I will be grateful.

Also by now people are probably noticing a few grammar mistakes and spelling errors so anyone out there willing to beta read? Because if there is that would be a great help.

And finally! I think I have my next few serious plot bunnies figured out but between the two I want a couple of silly ones! Like the penguin one….seriously all you have to give me is a word like 'penguin' and I'll work with it!

THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!


	4. Domestic

A/N: GWAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Sorry for the major lack of updation but my computer was completely fried and sent of to the distant universe of Dell…plus I've been in the middle of my final exams, but the only two I have left are English exams which is just writing so I guess this can be counted as a form of studying…right? Yeah totally…ANYWHO naturally the shot that was supposed to be here got erased so it will be a while before I'll be able to re-write it so I thought I'd put up some drabbles to make up for my computer being a horrible bizatch…

Yeah the whole idea for this one came to me while making the bed…it be weird but every one loves weird right? Right? O PLEASE GOD BE RIGHT! ahem

**Disclaimer**: I shall never own Fullmetal Alchemist….until the kidnapping ransom goes through MWHAHAHAHAHA cough…..aw hell I am crazy.

**Warning**….okay by now you have all realized this is yaoi right? I can stop putting up the warnings and all…ah and there is more AlxWinry in this one…some ppl don't like that so I guess I'll warn you guys whenever its in this fic…

**Domestic**

Roy was rather shocked the first time he caught Edward in the act. He had just been coming to home after a stressful day of work and been expecting either his lover to be with Alphonse sitting in the living room with alchemic books strewed across the floor. Instead he was greeted with an empty house and assumed that Edward had left to visit his brother and a now heavily pregnant Winry. He walked down the long hallway and into the empty living room, tossing his heavy military jacket across the back of the couch. He slowly became aware that the silence of the supposed empty house was broken by a distant sound of soft humming coming from the back of the house. Roy had slowly followed the sweet sound and found himself next to the door leading to the backyard. Quietly as he could Roy opened the door and was taken back by the site of his lover pinning up clothing to the clothes line.

It truly was an odd site, Edward, _Edward,_ short-tempered-stubborn-in-your-face-hater-of-any-feminine-joke-made-on-his-behalf EDWARD, was doing the laundry, and from the sounds of the light tune he was humming, he was enjoying it. Roy had to make a quick scan of the sky to make sure there were no meteors coming crashing down to ensure the apocalypse. The safety of the world ensured Roy returned his attention back to his domestic working boyfriend. His golden was tied back in a tight pony-tail, his lips were lifted in the smallest of smiles, and his eyes held a softness to them different from any emotion Roy had ever seen in his young lover's perfect eyes.

It was so rare for Edward to look so peaceful, and Roy could not bring himself to interrupt the blonde's moment. He had quietly left the house to take a walk around the block, allowing the younger boy to finish his chore and by the time he got back Ed was sitting on the couch with alchemic notes spewed throughout the room like he first expected him to be.

It was a few months later before he caught Edward again, this time washing the dishes humming the same tune. Once again Roy could not bring himself to interrupt his little blonde and had jogged around the block. After that Roy would be careful whenever entering their house just in case Edward was in a domestic mood. Every time Roy saw Edward doing a household chore he would watch in silent wonder, asking to himself what thoughts were going through the golden haired boys head to give him such a look of utter peace-yet at the same time held such sadness in that small upturned-smile.

Roy wasn't really aware how long it had been since is first discovery of the blondes little habit, but throughout their first few years together it was just one of the mysteries that made Edward, Edward. A mystery that one day was unraveled accidentally by an annoyed Roy.

It had been a particularly difficult day at work, and since it was Edward's day off he had no one to console him during his signing Paperwork Mountain, dodging a PMSing Hawkeye fury, and the chaos of something or another getting loose is the hall…Roy didn't even want to know…anyways, he was walking home in a huff the only thought on his mind was getting home, crashing on his bed, and taking a long needed nap before grabbing Edward so the blonde could… 'comfort' him. In his irritated mind he completely forgot to listen for the enchanting melody as a sign of Edward cleaning, and naturally the one day he forgets would be the day Edward was making the bed, where Roy stormed into with full intent on collapsing on the comfy surface. Instead he was greeted by Edward still caught up in his trance like state.

Roy had just enough sense to start backing out of the room, but to his misfortune the exact place he set down his foot let out a low creak which snapped Edward out of his spell.

"R-Roy!" He stuttered with a violent blush forming on his face. "What are you doing home early?!" He quickly threw down the bedding in hopes it would hide what he had just been doing.

"I'm not…" said Roy hesitating on what to say next. "um…" He sighed unable to come up with the right words and went to sit down on the bed motioning Edward to follow him. As the blonde sat down hesitantly the elder wrapped his arms around him and dragged him down so they were laying on the half made bed with Edwards head resting in that crook of Roy's next that he seemed to mold perfectly with."It's not…" Roy sighed again and pulled Edward a bit closer to himself. "It's not my first time seeing you like this." He finally let out and felt Edward's form stiffen next to him.

"Oh." He replied, for once at a loss for words, causing Roy to raise a small smile and kiss the younger's temple softly.

"May I ask why?" whispered Roy in a soft genital voice. Edward sighed and nodded, shifting from Roy's grasp so he could sit up and stare down at his lover.

"Well," The small blonde paused trying to find the right way to begin. "well, when I was younger, and trying to impress Mother with alchemy I discovered how to dry clothes. I thought of how much this could help her with her daily chores, since she had so many. When I showed her she gave me that smile she always did when I did alchemy for her, but the next day there she was hanging up the laundry instead of asking me to dry it for her. When I asked her why she smiled and said 'Why don't I show you?' and she taught me how to hang up the laundry while singing that song. When we were done I still didn't see why she wouldn't just do the easier way and she just replied with a smile and said 'Sometimes it's nice just to do something with your own two hands and cleaning is such a simple thing really, that you can let your mind wander, it's a peaceful time.' Well after that, I guess, Mother taught me all the household chores and back then I never really enjoyed it, but now…" He paused glancing back down at Roy, who was listening intently, "but now it reminds me of her, and it does put me at peace, you know?" he mumbled a light blush coming to his face. Roy smiled and sat up next to him, cupping his chin.

"Yeah, I know." He whispered as he descended onto the younger's lips and wrapping an arm around his petite waist to bring him close. In hearts as scarred as theirs few things brought them peace; becoming lost in an old memory or becoming lost in each other's embrace we're two of the very short list which brought the two to a level where they could momentarily forget about pain and be truly happy.

After that day Roy was still careful not to burst in on the blonde while is was off in his memories, but every once in a while he would find himself folding clothes with his young lover smiling and learning the proper tune to hum, and creating new domestic memories for him to look back upon one day when he is old and grey and a much older Elric laid beside him to replace the nightmares of yesterday's pains and yesterday's sorrows with dreams of simple pleasures of just being next to the one who could bring him the peace he always wanted.

_End_

A/N: I am sorry for the complete and utter suckyness that is this chapter….but I had to put something up since I felt so bad about my computer dieing and all.

Yeah for some strange reason I've always seen Edward as the type who secretly liked to clean, for the reason that it reminded him of this mother…yeah I'm totally weird.

I'm now working on the three-shot arch of Edwards view on the story line "Perfection" so yeah be on the look out for that and stuff. Till next time! Bye!!!


End file.
